They Came From Denton Day Care
by Arr
Summary: This was written when I was 13, and has been up for years. It's bad. Expect poor grammar and spelling, as well as stupidity and teenaged inane...ness. Prequel to Rocky Horror. Very Rugrats-ish.


They Came From Denton Day~Care By Laura whyte Melissa Magee David Maddox This is the first prequel to the Late Night "Rocky Horror Picture Show" This is set when Brad Majors and his fiancee~to~be Janet Weiss were at the tender age of five. 

{The scene opens on a pair of lucious red lips.} 

Lips: Michael Rennie was ill, The Day the Earth stood still, But he told us where we stand, And Flash Gordon was there, In silver underwear, Claude Rains was the invisible man! Then something went wrong, For Fay Wraye and King Kong, they got caught in a celluloid jam, Then at a deadly pace it came from outerspace, And this is how the message ran! 

Science Fiction, Double Feature, Dr.X will build a creature, See androids fighting Brad and Janet, Ann Francis stars in Forbidden Planet, Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, At the late night double feature picture show. 

I knew Leo G.Carrol was over a barrel when tarantula took tothe hills, And I really got hot, When a I saw Jeanette Scott Fight a triffid thatspitspoison and kills! Dana Andrews said Prunes, Gave him the runes, And passing them used lots of skills, And when worlds collide, said George Pal to his bride, I'mgonna give ya some terrible thrills Like a: 

Science Fiction, {The blackness round the lips melts away to show a transilvanian woman, rocking a big black crib, inside are baby Riff Raff, who has blond curly hair and is about 2 yrs older than Magenta, and baby Magenta who has brown curly hair with 2 tiny white curls in it, the woman continues to sing "Science Fiction" to them, Magenta is awake, looking at her mother, Riff Raff is asleep} Double Feature Dr.X will build a creature, See androids fighting, Brad and Janet, Ann Francis stars in Forbidden Planet, Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh At the late night, double feature picture show. I wanna go oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh, To the late night, double feature picture show, by RKO oh oh oh oh oh oh oh At the late night double feature picture show, In the back row oh oh, Oh oh oh oh oh oh To the late night double feature picture show. 

{Magenta closes her eyes and the scene fades out} 

{On the screen, the words 4 1/2yrs later appear in blood dripped letters} 

Magenta: Mother, I don't want to go with Prince Furter! 

{She is holding a small bag, and Riff's hand too, their mother looks flustered} 

Mother: Now, you two are now Little Prince Furter's personal bodyguards, you must go to Earth with him, he needs you two. He'll be killed if he stays here! 

Riff Raff: But the Revolution shouldn't affect us! Just the Old Queen! 

Mother: Riff Raff, the Great Furter! 

Riff Raff: {getting whiny} Yes but ... 

Mother : Look after him before he hurts himself! Now, go to Room 313, some nice people will take you and Prince Furter to Earth ... I'll contact you, Magenta keep that Mobile Transit Beam safe now ... 

Magenta: Yes Mother 

{Mother gently pushes them out into a corridor like one which could be found in an Earth Hotel, except it's painted black with lightning strikes} 

Mother: 313, go! 

{Riff and Magenta run up the corridor, Mother goes back into her room} 

Scene2 

{Inside room 313, Frank N Furter, aged 2, wearing a tiny sequened corset, baby fishnets, huge beads that he wears like a sash because they are so big, his mother's highheels, also far to big and a big white nappy} 

Frank: Where are they? Where are they??? 

Guard: They'll be here soon, your highness.Have Patience. 

{Riff and Magenta suddenly burst in, breathless from running} 

Frank: It's about time, Freaky. 

Riff Raff: My name is Riff Raff! 

Frank: Shut up, Freaky. 

Guard: {ushers them into the bathroom} The Sonic Transducer is in the shower, climb in. 

{They all do so} 

Magenta: What do these all do? {She points at the levers on the shower} 

Guard: Don't touch that, and don't go anywhere. I'll be right back. I'm going to see if anyone has discovered your location, Prince Furter. 

Magenta: Hmmm {thinking about it} Okay. 

Frank: Your leaving??? Wait, you mustn't ... what if someone get's in here??? 

{The Guard leaves, ignoring Frank, Magenta hangs her bag absently on one of the levers, smoke pours from the Transducer, the dials begin to turn} 

Frank: Switch it off! {He frantically nods his head at it, hoping that it would do it for him, after all, his servants at the Royal Palace always responded to the nod of a head} 

Riff Raff: How??? 

Magenta: HELP!!!! 

Frank: {Bratty screeching} Off! Off! Off! Off!!!! 

Riff Raff: We're disappearing ... Magenta, look! 

Magenta: Aaaargh! My stomach should be there! 

{Magenta disappears first, Then Frank and then Riff, after they're gone, The Guard comes back.} 

Guard: Children? Did you ... oh shit. 

Scene3 

{The three transilvanians appear in the Denton Orphanage, it is an open day, and no one seems to have noticed their mysterious arrival} 

Frank: Mother!!!! 

Riff Raff: Remember the training! Be like earth children! 

Magenta:How? 

{An official looking woman walks up to them, she looks them over} 

Woman: Now, you must get changed and go and get ready for the people to view you! 

Magenta: But ...but ... 

Riff Raff: Yes, where do we go??? 

{The woman leads them away} 

{SONG 2} 

Scene3 {They are all dressed in cute little costumes, Frank is dressed up like a teddy bear, and placed in what can onlybe described as a habitat,with huge stuffed animals in it, Magenta is dressed like a French Maid, and she's placed in a scullery type habitat, Riff Raff is dressed as a flower, he's in a garden habitat} 

Frank: I want this off!!! 

Magenta:{her habitat is next door, through the wall} Shut up, this seems important somehow. 

{A young couple walk to the outside of Frank's habitat/showcase thing, they look at him for a while} 

Woman: Oh, Georgie, let's get this one! 

Georgie: Yes, why not, Ellen? I like teddy bears! 

Frank: What? Who? Where? When?... What do you think you're doing? 

Ellen: {calling to the woman in charge who'd taken them before} Madame? We'd like to adopt this little boy. 

Woman: Er, yes...see if you can get him to tell you his name, he won't tell us ... 

Ellen: Little Boy ... 

Frank: I'm a girl. 

Ellen: What is your name? 

Frank: Prince Furter of Transsexual! 

Ellen:Oh, such an imagination! Alright Prince, let's go and get you adopted! 

Woman: {picks Frank up from within the habitat} Let's go young man. 

Frank: Young Lady! 

{Next Door, Magenta has fallen asleep on the floor, a couple with a little girl beside them are looking at her} 

Woman2: Columbia...darling, would you like this to be your new sister? 

Man: Yes darling, {looks at little girl} would you? 

Columbia:Yes. Woman2: I know, she's so sweet like that! 

Woman:{walks over} Hi, I'm Charlotte Grieves, I run the orphanage, are you interested in this sleepy little girl? 

Woman2: Oh yes. What is her name? 

Charlotte: She says it is Magenta, and she will not answer to anything else, what is this little one called? {she looks at Columbia, who is wearing shorts with the Disney logo on them, a bright glitter covered blue tanktop and green sneakers} 

Columbia: My name is Columbia. I can tap dance. 

Charlotte: Columbia, huh? You and Magenta will make quite a pair! 

{No one has payed any attention to Riff Raff yet, until a strict looking elderly couple spot him.} 

OldWoman: Oh, Jimmy look at that! 

Jimmy: We don't want no pansie! Hehehee! Pansie, get it, Elsie? 

Riff Raff: I'm a Daffodil. 

OldWoman: Yes you are sweetie, we'll love you forever and ever! We'll never let you leave us! 

Riff Raff: That is what I was afraid of. 

{The scene cuts to Columbia, Magenta, and Columbia's parents arriving at Columbia's house} 

Magenta: Where am I??? 

Columbia: At my house! 

Magenta: I gathered that, but what town??? 

Columbia: Erm ... Denton. 

Magenta: Oh. 

Columbia's Mother: Now, Magenta my name is Montana and this is my husband Kentucky. You can call us that. 

Magenta: Yes ... 

Kentucky: Erm,dear, aren't Scotland, England, Ireland and Wales coming for dinner? 

Montana: Why, yes dear, we better get ready! 

Magenta: {looks at Columbia in a questioning manner} 

Columbia: My cousins. 

Montana: first, let's take little Magenta shopping. 

Magenta: For what? 

Montana: For your stuff, you didn't have any stuff ... 

Magenta: Damn, I left it on the Transducer... 

Kentucky: Yes dear ... 

{Scene cuts to Ellen and Georgie Vain's home in Denton} 

Frank: I want this ... dead animal off of me!!! 

Georgie: But you are sooo cute in it! 

Frank: Not Cute! Not not not not not cute! 

{Frank pulls of the costume} 

Ellen:{sickly baby voice} Oooh, someone's nakie! 

Frank:Er ... I'm going out to play with the Little boys ... 

Georgie: Not like that young ma ...lady. 

Ellen: Here, put on this old shirt of Georgie's, it'll be far too big but we're going to the mall to get you some things. 

Frank: Can I wear high heels? 

Ellen: So cute! 

{Riff Raff is in a big house, with ancient furniture, and he's wearing clothes from the 20s} 

Riff Raff: But...but... 

OldWoman: Now, you look wonderful in our since deceased son's old clothing. 

OldMan: He died in that very outfit. 

Riff Raff: How nice. 

{Scene goes to the mall, Magenta, Montana, Kentucky and Columbia are there} 

Montana: Look, Kentucky an open Casino! 

Kentucky: Ok, you two girls take $300, buy Magenta something nice, your mother and I will be back in 4 hrs, rich! 

{They run into the Casino, leaving the kids there} 

Columbia: My parents really love to gamble. 

Magenta: Okay, let's go get me some stuff. 

{Scene shifts to Montana and Kentucky inside the Casino} 

SONG 3, Money {Cabaret} 

{Scene goes back to Magenta & Columbia} 

{Columbia takes Magenta's hand and leads her away} 

{The scene goes back to Frank, Georgie and Ellen. Frank is wearing a huge shirt, which is trailing behind him, and a pair of Ellen's old red heels.} 

Frank: I want lip gloss! And eyeshadow!!! 

Georgie: Er ... yes, Prince but we're looking for clothes ... 

Frank: That's a pretty dress {points to a shop window} 

Ellen: Yes, it is! Tomorrow Princie you'll be starting Day~care! You'll need new jeans and a nice shirt so that you can impress all the little girls. 

Frank: Boys. 

Georgie: {whispers to Ellen} Let's return him, got a receipt? 

Ellen: Georgie!!! I love our little Prince. 

Frank: Little Princess. 

{The next day, Frank, Magenta, Columbia and Riff Raff are all sent toDenton Day~Care, Brad Majors, Janet Weiss are there, outside the Day~care, with their parents. There is a big sign sayingDenton Day~Care across it, Emily Weiss runs the Day~Care, she is talking to Brad's parents} 

Emily: Hi there, I'm Emily Weiss, hi Brad! Are you excited today? 

{Brad's sucking his thumb and holding his mother's hand, he shyly nods} 

Emily: {Looks behind her} Janet? {Janet's hiding behind Emily's big skirt} Why don't you go play with Brad? 

Janet: Mommy ... 

{Suddenly a motor bike with a leather clad woman riding it pulls up, she dumps a Biker-Baby on the ground and speeds off again, the toddler is wearing sunglasses, a nappy, a leather jacket and cowboy boots, he's holding a battered old teddy} 

Emily: Well, you must be little Eddie, right? 

Eddie: My name is Eddie Scott, and I don't have a Daddy because I was the result of a fatal one night stand. 

Emily: Right {smile fades, looks up and sees Magenta, Columbia, Montana, Kentucky, Georgie, Ellen, Frank and Riff Raff who is not with anyone standing nearby, Frank is dressed like a proper little boy} Hi, who might you be? 

Montana: We don't have time for introductions, the kids will tell you, c'mon Ken, the Slot Machines await! {She and Kentucky hurry away} 

Magenta: My name is ... Margo, this is Columbia. 

Riff Raff: My name is Richie. 

Frank: My name is Frankie. 

Georgie: {whispers to Ellen} Frankie, remember it. 

Ellen: See you later Princess! 

Emily: Princess??? well, c'mon kids, let's get inside. Janet, let go of my skirt! 

{Scene shifts to inside} 

Columbia: {She's sitting with Riff, Frank and Magenta} Why didn't you say your real name? 

Magenta: Well ... 

Frank: We can tell her. 

Riff Raff: We are actually aliens from the Planet of Transsexual an the Galaxy of Transilvania, we mustn't be remembered by anyone on Earth, so we all adapted our names. Except Frank. 

Columbia: {nods her head} Oh?!!!! 

{Camera shifts to Janet, who is sitting under a desk, playing with her dolly, Brad crawls under, beside her} 

Brad: Hi Janet. 

Janet: Get lost Brad! 

{Camera goes to Frank who runs to the bathroom with a big bundle in his arms, back to Brad and Janet} 

"I'd do anything" 

Brad: I'd do anything, for you Jan, anything,yes I'd do for you. 

{They get up from under the desk and walk for a few seconds, the rest of the class follow them} 

Janet: Would you go away? 

Brad: Anything! 

Betty Munroe: Would you come and play? 

Brad: Anything! 

Riff Raff: Would you sleep till May? 

Brad: Anything! 

Frank: {runs in, in full make up, thows his arms around Brad} Do you think you're gay? 

Brad: Whatever {get's away from Frank} I'd do anything, for you Jan, anything, yes I'd do anything for you. 

Janet: Would you buy me toys? 

Brad: Anything! 

Betty: Would you ride a porpoise? 

Brad: Anything! 

Columbia: {screams} BLAME YOURSELF FOR ALL MY NOISE? {she falls backwards and causes a loud crash} 

Brad: Ssssh! Anything! 

Frank: Would you kiss all the boys??? {goes to kiss Brad} 

Brad: {moves out of Frank's reach} You do it. I'd do anything, for you Jan, anything,yes I'd do anything- 

Everyone: ANYTHING 

Brad: Anything for you! 

Janet: Would you die for me? 

Brad: Anything! 

Janet:Would you lie for me? 

Brad: Anything! 

Janet: Would you cry for me? 

Brad: Anything! 

Frank: Will you go out with me? 

Brad: Next Friday 

Everyone: ANYTHING! 

Brad: Anything for you!!! 

{Everyone poses as the song finishes, Magenta slides infront of every one, on one knee} 

Magenta: Doo Lang Doo Lang! 

Columbia: {tries to mimic Magenta but she can't stop sliding} Cha cha cha! 

{CRASH!!! Everyone looksin the direction Columbia slid} 

Emily: Oh, Columbia 

{Suddenly a bell rings and all the children look up and leave, Columbia looking slightly battered} 

{The scene shifts to a Victorian style bedroom, Riff is sitting on a four-poster bed, looking at a clock. The time is 6:30pm} 

Jimmy: Now, Richie, you get into my deceased son's old pyjamas and get into his bed, where he said his final words and passed on. He died of the Cholera you know.We haven't washed anything since. 

Riff Raff: Oh joy ... oh rapture ... {coughs} 

{he looks out the window at the other kids playing.} 

{the scene goes to Magenta and Columbia, who are playing with a big Alsation dog in the street, it is apparently Columbia's} 

Columbia: Her name's Roxie ... she'll be having lots of baby doggies soon. 

Magenta: How many? 

Columbia: At least three. 

Magenta: Let's go somewhere. 

Columbia: Let's go to the park! You can ride my bike, I'm taking my scooter. 

{the scene goes to Columbia's back yard, where Magenta is looking over a BMX stunt bike, and Columbia is proudly showing off a pink glittery scooter with streamers hanging from the handle bars and a flag on the back. Strapped to the very front there is a big boom box, playing rock music.} 

Columbia: Eddie likes rock music. 

Magenta: Uh huh ... 

{Magenta experiments with riding the bike, and is delighted to find that it is pretty easy.} 

Columbia: Let's go! 

{The scene goes to Frank, who is once again dressed like a proper little boy, and he appears to be writing on the wall of the living room. You can't see what he is writing} 

Frank: Let's see ... um ... 

{The camera zooms out and we see he is writing "Georgie is a Slut" on the wall in red lipstick, Georgie and Ellen enter} 

Georgie: {stops and looks} 

Ellen: Oh, Frankie honey, that's a no no ... 

Frank: Goo? 

Georgie: THAT IS IT!!! GO to YOUR room young MAN!!! 

Frank: {bursts into tears at being called a man} 

Ellen: Oh, Georgie, he's only two! This can be expected! 

Georgie: YES!!! Senseless scribbling with no sentient meaning to it can be expected! But this ... 

{Scene goes to Magenta and Columbia, who are now at the park, Magenta is pushing Columbia on a swing, Eddie is surrounded by a big group of people around the round-a-bout, including Brad, Janet, Betty Munroe and Ralf Hapshatt} 

Columbia: I am going to get his attention! I'll show off by swinging without holding on and making a loud noise! 

Magenta: I don't think that's such a good ... 

Columbia: {Let's go of the chains} Wheeeeeeee!!!! {falls hard on her ass} Ow!! {starts to cry} Anal Pain ... 

Eddie: {points and laughs} 

Janet: Are you alright? {runs over to Columbia. Eddie's smile fades because he likes Janet alot} 

{scene ends, goes to next morning, outside day care. Frank is once again dressed like a proper little boy, Riff is in clothes from the 20s again, Magenta is wearing denim cut-offs and a baggy tye-dyed T-shirt and Columbia is wearing the same outfit she wore to the orphanage. They all go in.} 

{Once inside, the camera follows Frank, he walks right to a big rack on wheels, it has costumes hanging from it, Magenta and Columbia stand and watch him, while Riff Absently pulls a policeman's outfit from the rack, and heads for the bathrooms to change out of his Victorian Attire} 

Magenta: What do you suppose he's doing in there? 

Columbia: Dunno. Let's see if we can bury Brad alive in the sandbox. 

Magenta: Sounds good to me, oh Brad??? 

{Riff Returns, wearing the shirt and trousers from the policeman's outfit, but he does not have the rest with him. Suddenly Frank's head appears from within the curtain of clothes on the rack, he's wearing make-up and he's looking around suspiciously. Suddenly he begins to walk, dragging the entire rack with him. Eddie suddenly grabs the rack and Frank walks straight out of it without noticing at first. There is a class wide "Gasp!!!" Frank leaps on a table. He's in full drag} 

Frank: I'm a little Tranny short and stout ... here's my handle {smack's his own ass} Here's my sp ... {Frank starts to remove his nappy} 

Emily: FRANK!!! 

{Frank stops taking off his nappy and jumps off the table.} 

Frank: Well, really ... 

Emily: That's no way to behave on your second day here, young man ... 

Frank: Lady. 

{in the sandbox, there is a Brad-like screech as Magenta fills his nose and mouth with sand} 

Riff: This is going to be a long year. 

{The scene goes to Riff, who is standing in his bedroom, in Victorian pyjamas} 

Riff: Cholera. Bloody Cholera. 

{he picks up and ancient looking wooden toy train, he throws it away} 

{the scene goes to Brad's house, he and Janet are sitting uncomfortably on either side of Brad's bed} 

MrsMajors: {from downstairs} Are you and Janet having fun??? 

Brad: Yes Mommy. 

MrsMajors: Do you want milk and cookies??? 

Brad: Yes Mommy. C'mon, if she comes up here and we aren't doing something she'll s'spect! 

Janet: Suspect what? 

Brad: That we aren't having fun. 

Janet: And that's a bad thing because ...? 

Brad: It just is ok? Now help me pull out this big play mat. 

{Janet goes to the cupboard and helps Brad topull out a huge play-mat with roads marked out on it, Brad tips a box of cars everywhere, just as his mother comes in with a tray of milk and cookies.} 

{the scene goes to the next day at Denton Day~Care, everyone is standing outside the day~care, a bus pulls up, they all have bags with them, Emily Weiss starts to board the kids, Georgie and Ellen are there, Ellen looks proud, Georgie looks pissed.} 

Ellen: There goes our litte angel. 

Georgie: I can see angels ... it's fuckin' miracle ... 

Ellen: Georgie, darling, give me the car keys ... 

{the scene goes to inside the bus, Eddie and Janet sit together, Frank sits next to Brad, behind them, Riff sits all by himself up at the very back and Magenta and Columbia sit together} 

Brad: Mrs Weiss, Frank is touching meee!!! 

Frank: I most certainly am not!!! {he looks down at Brad's groin} 

Emily: Frank., would you like to sit next to me? 

Frank: No, you smell all funny and your hair is strange. 

Brad: I think I'll risk sitting with Frank, thanks. 

Emily: Well, really, I think children these days are ... {she's drowned out by the engine on the bus starting} 

Frank: Sooo, d'you like swimming? 

Brad: No, I hate it. I'm only going because Janet is. 

Frank: Really?!!! Hmph. {folds his arms in the huff and looks out the window, he's wearing make up again, but he's wearing trousers, but they are leather and skin tight and a skin tight pink top with "Babe" written across it} 

Brad: What do you suppose he's saying to her? {referring to Eddie, who is whispering in Janet's ear} 

Frank: He's probably saying mean stuff about you. 

Brad: Oh no!!! 

Frank: Oh, yes, Brad!!! 

{the scene cuts to Riff Raff, who is humming some sort of tune, which is actually his verse in the time-warp, he stops, and scowls in Magenta's direction} 

{the scene goes to Magenta and Columbia, who are amking up some sort of strange dance} 

Columbia: Then ... a ... 

Magenta: Pelvic thrust? 

Columbia: It's {sings} insaaane, but ok. 

Magenta: Jump to the left ... 

Columbia: Step to the right ... 

Magenta: Hands on hips ... 

Columbia: Knees in tight ... 

Magenta: A pelvic thrust!!! 

Columbia: Perfect!!! 

{the scene goes to unisex swimming pool changing rooms, Janet goes into the first cubicle she sees, Brad takes the one next to hers, then Eddie, Magenta and Columbia. Frank is more choosy about his changing room, and he screws up his nose at every single one. He eventually picks one away from everyone else. Riff is too late, and doesn't get a changing room at all, so he has to change bewhind a towel, into Victorian swimwear} 

{The scene then shows some of the kids lining up for the flumes, Frank is first, then Brad, then Janet, the rest are all in the larger pool having a splash fight, which you can hear in the background} 

Frank: Oohh, my turn, see you Brad ... {winks at Brad} 

{Frank slides down the flume, but stops himself halfway, and turns over, lying in wait, suddenly Brad slides down, and Frank stops him with his legs. Frank leans as if to kiss Brad, but Janet suddenly flies down the flume, sending both Frank and Brad on their way in a big tangle of arms, legs and lips (frank). They land at the bottom with an almighty splash, Frank falls out of the end, and lands up sitting on the ground looking disgruntled, and Janet lands ontop of Brad, in a compromising position. Frank is not happy} 

{the scene goes to Riff, who is sticking one toe into the water} 

Columbia: Aw, c'mon ... jump in you sad excuse for a chicken!!! 

Riff Raff: What did you just call me? 

Columbia: A sad excuse for a chicken!!! 

{Magenta pushes Riff in from behind} 

Columbia: Ha! A sad, wet excuse for a chicken!!! 

{suddenly there is a girly scream, everyone looks at Janet, but she is fine, Brad is drowning in the deep end} 

{Frank leaps in as if to save him, but really just wants to be near Brad, he also starts to drown, Riff Raff is drowning in the shallow end} 

Magenta: Stand up Riff Raff. 

{Riff stands up looking sheepish, while several life guards go to rescue the drowning Frank and Brad} 

Emily: Is everyone alright? Brad, are you okay? 

Brad: I'm ... fine {chokes and coughs up water} Mrs ... Weiss ... eurgh .. 

Frank: I'm fine too!!! {Frank says this cheerfully, in this entire ordeal, not ever Frank's make up has run} 

Emily: Perhaps we'd better go. 

{the scene goes to The Day~care the next day, where everyone is going about their own business happily} 

Frank: I feel like... oh no ... 

Magenta: What is it? 

Frank: I just GOTTA put on make up!!! I can't take any more of this ... 

Magenta: No, Frank, please ... we talked about this. 

Frank: {runs away and puts on his old Transilvanian outfit, then jumps ontop of a nearby chair} 

Don't Tell Momma 

Frank: Momma, think's I am an angel, a sweet little angel, full of innocence. Momma, doesn't even have an inkling, that underneath these trousers I'm wearing lacy pants. So please sir, if you run into my momma don't tell her about my pants or make up ... hush up, don't tell momma, shush up don't tell momma. Don't tell momma whatever you do.If you had a secret, you bet I could keep it, I would never tell on you! You can tell my papa, that's alright, cos his name's Shirley on a Saturday night but don't tell momma what you know.You can tell my uncle right away cos he lives somewhere near LA but don't tell momma what you know. You can tell my Grandpa any time, cos he's still in his Drag Queen Prime but don't tell momma what you know. 

GET REST OF WORDS FROM MEL BECAUSE YOU CAN'T REMEMBER THEM YOU STUPID WRITER YOU!!! YOU!!! 

{the scene goes to Riff Raff in his old Victorian bedroom again, he looks at the clock, it's six thirty pm, and it's daylight outside, he's in the Victorian pyjamas. You can still hear the music from don't tell momma quietly in the background} 

Riff: The Sun never seems to set if you go to bed at 6:30. 

Frank's voice: {echoes} If you see my mummy, mum's the word. 

Science Fiction Reprise {Magenta climbs in Riff's window suddenly, and sings} 

Magenta: 

Science Fiction Double Feature Dr. X will build a creature, See androids fighting Brad and Janet Anne Francis stars in Forbidden planet Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, At the late night double feature picture show!!! Ooooooohh! Doo lan doo lang!!! 

{Riff turns off a light, it doesn't make any difference. Magenta climbs back out of the window, and Riff lies down and falls asleep.} 

THE END 


End file.
